


Differences

by IlloustriousTaco



Series: Dynamic Changes [1]
Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badguy Thor, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Poor Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlloustriousTaco/pseuds/IlloustriousTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mention of past non-con, perhaps uncomfortable themes?</p><p>What would happen mentally and psychologically to an Omega raised in a world where there were only Alphas and alpha like betas? </p><p>The shiny golden apples that give the Aesir such long lives have had other effects on their society, and on one particular adopted member in particular. Loki is helpless, caught in his Heat unexpectedly where he doesn't want to be trapped, only to be rescued by the Avenger Tony Stark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ohgawditatemybrain!!! This was supposed to be a short story… a side story even to something I’ve got planned with Hawkeye in this universe (no I’m not pairing him with Phil… Love them together, but I’ve got someone I like more… also, I’m planning on tossing him straight out of Midgard to pair him up… so fun…) So enjoy… There will be more (eventually) I just have to finish Embers first… since that was the plan, finish embers THEN write the a/b/o story… fraggleonastick…

Loki groaned, pulling himself along and cursing as he tried to find some last vestige of his magic, something to get him out of this despicable situation. He never should have trusted his ‘allies’ offer for sanctuary, and when his magic returned he would destroy Victor Doom if it was one of the last things he did. The metallic taste in his mouth and a mirthless smirk marked his face as he remembered the last time he made that vow, but he pushed it out of his mind for now as he struggled once more to pull his power together. 

Warmth clouded his mind as the accursed illness that had been his all his life tried to drag him under, pull his thoughts away in a million different directions. He knew from experience that if he gave in, it would feel so good and he would do anything to have his needs fulfilled, debase himself in the meanest ways, and suffer for any bit of pleasure he could glean. He shuddered again, growling to himself and digging his fingernails into his palms, determined to use the pain, or really, anything else he could, to keep his mind clear enough for just one more spell. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Dooms voice echoed down the hallways of the labyrinth Loki was trapped, in, and Loki shuddered again as the alluring scent of the stronger male made it to his senses. He wanted to obey, to submit to that strong voice, let the others scent wash over him, keep him, humiliate him and take pleasure from him. 

He wanted to kill himself before that could happen, before he could lose all senses and couple with that disgusting being that was Victor Von Doom. Mustering what magic he could, and blocking all the rest of the world from his well-trained sorcerers mind (why oh why did this disease always scatter his thoughts and make his magic so impotent?) Loki focused on one spell, only one spell. If this didn’t work, he had a dagger inside of the sleeve of his shirt that would keep this man from forcing him to submit, one way or another. 

“There you are, sweet little omega…” Doom crooned, and when Loki looked up from his spell work the man was right in front of him, reaching for him. Loki took enough time to grin at him, an infuriating smirk he knew would enrage the other, before finishing his spell, and disappearing from Latvartia. 

His magic was far from strong, far from the tightly controlled thing he usually made it to be, and he whimpered as the nausea hit him, groaning and leaning against a nearby wall to puke his guts out. Using his magic while he was afflicted with his disease was painful at best, and had left him vulnerable too many times already. He was so very glad it had worked out this time, and that he hadn’t somehow turned himself inside out again. 

He was about to pull himself to his feet, but then the scents of the world around him hit him, and he whimpered, folding into himself. So much danger all around him, and he groaned as he realized he had stumbled from one danger, to somewhere that could potentially be far worse. He couldn’t think though, couldn’t barely breathe. His body shook and trembled, his gut clenching and his muscles seeming too tight. He wasn’t safe here, wasn’t even sure where ‘here’ was, but he couldn’t move, and using magic had only sped up the process of this strange disease, leaving his body drained and his mind scattered. He whimpered, holding tight to his knife and struggling not to cry out, not to seek the cruel abuse that would ease the symptoms. 

 

XXXX

 

The warm night was foggy as Tony stepped outside to clear his head, using a side door to avoid the main entrance and the press of paparatzi waiting to see who would emerge from this place next. The fact that this was supposed to be such a loose, new and exiting place had been part of the draw, and who was Tony Stark if he wasn’t willing to check out something new and risqué. The fact that it was just another fetish club had been highly disappointing even on opening night. Glancing around, Tony lifted up his cell phone, punching up Happy’s number by reflex and holding it to his ear. “Happy? Yea, meet me at the corner of twelfth and West Ave.” He stated, before hanging up on his driver and friend, before frowning, wondering what exactly was bugging him right now. 

He was out of the club, away from the press, and no one was following him, so why… 

The engineer paused again as he caught the scent in the alley way, very nearly covered over by the putrid stench of unwashed filth. Feeling his blood warm, he followed the scent, closing his eyes so he could track it better and frowning. He couldn’t smell blood, but that didn’t mean that an Omega who ended up in a dingy back alley like this didn’t need help, and he had never scented anything quite like this before anyways. 

Tony’s eyes snapped open as he heard the soft whimper, and his instincts had him moving before his mind could process that this might be some kind of trap, and rounding a dumpster, he frowned at the lump cowering next to it. “Fuck…” He growled, recognizing the trembling form in front of him but not being able to turn away. “Fuck… fuck fuck fuck. God danmit, what the hell are you up to, Loki?” He growled, holding himself still as he saw the Norse god flinch at his voice, wide, clouded green eyes looking up to him partially in fear, but as much in need. 

“Go… away… Stark..” Loki panted, managing to shift so that his back was to the dumpster and the knife in his hand was held in front of him threateningly. It would have been a lot more convincing if Loki hadn’t been shaking like a leaf in a hurricane gale, and Tony breathed deeply of the scent of the one in front of him, tasting the air for any sign of a trap or ambush. 

“Heat hit you unexpected.” He asked, grinning instead of backing off. “How the hell did you end up in a back alley instead of with your mate though?” Tony asked, using the soothing tone he usually did for skittish new secretaries and kids, as well as the occasional startled omega. When Loki didn’t respond for several moments, Tony rather thought that meant he wasn’t going to, but when Loki did respond he frowned in confusion instead. 

“… mate? What… what is that?” The gods breath was still hitching, and he moaned partway through, a sound between excruciating pain, and need. 

“Your mate.” Tony repeated, breathing calmly and letting his mind work through the implications of that question. “The one who helps you through your heat, your lover. I can scent that you aren’t a virgin, you have to have someone you trust enough to…” Tony trailed off, wondering suddenly if the god of lies trusted anyone. “Well, your lover.” 

Loki snarled at him, and Tony nearly felt his blood catch fire at the sight and had to breathe and remind himself how bad it would be to claim anyone elses mate, let alone Loki and never mind what shield would say about it anyways. 

“I don’t… have a Lover…” Loki spat, growling again though it trailed off in a pained whimper as the god curled in on himself, obviously cramping badly. “Thor murdered the one I trusted… the others… I would never willingly have associated with… I murdered all of them… myself…” Loki’s breath was coming in harsh pants, and Tony swallowed, fighting down the wave of fury that washed over him. 

“Your brother… murdered your mate…?” He managed to ask, though he knew he wasn’t going to get an answer right now from the way that Loki began to keen, finally dropping the knife and curling tightly in on himself. 

Tony managed to keep himself from darting forward at that, although he snarled when his phone went off, managing to pull his eyes away from the suffering Omega for now as he answered the call, pausing to look at the caller ID only briefly. “This had better be good, Fury.” He growled, trying to control his breathing. 

“Shut up stark. Approximately twelve minutes ago, sensors caught an unknown energy flare near your location and a cross reference on the mainframe likened it to the same flares given off by Loki.” Fury started, his voice a low growl that made Tony’s hair stand on end with territorial rage even though the older man was only a beta. “Since you’re the closest fucking avenger, get to the coordinates and make sure that little son of a bitch isn’t causing trouble. Bring him in if you can, delay him if you can’t.”

“Fury, you are so behind the times. I’m really the closest avenger?” Tony said, forcing his voice to ease to something more congenial than the throaty growl he had answered with. He grinned as he held the phone away from his ear while Fury cursed at him and confirmed his previous statement. “Fine, fine, I’ll bring him in… See you soon, sweetheart.” He made a kissy noise at the phone before disconnecting the call, and putting it back in his pocket. When he turned back to Loki, he frowned at what he saw, the sorcerer slumped down and breathing raggedly as he was obviously trying not to pass out. There was a whole new level to the panic in him, and Tony moved forward without thought this time, keeping just enough of a hold on his instincts so that he wouldn’t end up forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Don’t… please don’t…” The broken sobs that were Loki’s voice made Tony cringe, and he ran a soothing hand through the gods tangled hair, pressing his cheek to Loki’s cheek, the only skin available with the gods complicated costume. Not that the costume was complete at the moment, it already looked as if someone had tried to rip parts of it off, and most of the belts and golden accents were missing, though there was still plenty of the leather and cloth that was usually underneath that to cover all of the gods skin, except his face and hands. 

“Calm down…” Tony growled, feeling Loki stiffen in his grip, and pressing harder with his cheek against the others. “I have to take you in, but no one will be taking advantage of this, I swear it. Afterwards, we’ll talk, and compare notes. From what I’ve heard Thor say, dynamics aren’t widely discussed where you’re from, but we will discuss it.” As Tony spoke, he felt Loki relax slightly, though that was more likely from the skin contact than the engineers words. Tony bundled the taller man into his arms, before standing up and heading to where Happy probably already had the car waiting for him. 

 

XXXXX

 

Loki whimpered as he was pulled into Stark’s grip, struggling briefly to try to get away, to stop being touched, but it was futile in his current condition. Normally he would be able to simply flatten the human and be done with it, but most of his strength fled with the onset of this disease, and his magic was long gone as well. It definitely didn’t help that there was something so very appealing about the human right now, something dangerous, and intriguing. It made Loki whimper with need even as he hated himself for feeling this. 

“Shh… its okay. Just relax for now.” Tony murmured, and Loki groaned at the feeling of the other mans fingers in his hair, a soft needy whimper escaping him involuntarily. It felt so good, and made him shudder, his muscles relaxing as the human gripped him tightly, enveloping the god in his scent and the feeling of gentle hands touching him. 

Loki wasn’t deceived though, and he didn’t let himself relax much because he knew that as soon as he did the gentle touches would end and the pain and humiliation would follow. “Don’t… touch me…” He managed to snarl, only to have Stark growl at him, a deep rumble in the humans chest that made everything in Loki want to submit, though the god continued to fight it. 

“Stop… squirming.” The human growled then, and Loki drew a deep, shuddering breath at the sheer command in his voice. He was then climbing into one of the mortal vehicles, a long, sleek car with a large, and spacious back seat, though Loki barely paid any attention to it. The size of the seat they were sitting in hardly mattered when Stark was determined not to let anything like air get between their bodies while he held tight to the ill god. 

“Let… let me go…” Loki stated, trying to get the other to release him, though he stopped, his skin flushing hot as Stark growled again, his grip tightening once more on the god. “I doubt your boss will be happy to see me with this disease.” He tried again, though he didn’t try to squirm away again. 

“He’ll be livid… and its not a disease.” Stark stated, and Loki laughed, shaking his head at the others words, his mind clearing slightly as his fever seemed to recede for now. 

“When one becomes ill for no discernible reason, quite frequently, then yes, it is a disease.” Loki explained, shuddering as Stark growled again, an involuntary whimper leaving him. 

“You’re in heat, not ill. You said this happens frequently?” Stark asked, and Loki whimpered as the other mans fingers stroked through his hair, gently massaging the gods scalp. “Tell me how many times?”

“Dozens… many dozens… before Angrboda showed me Herbs that would delay them…” Loki explained, shuddering and nearly falling boneless in Starks grip. “What are you doing… to me…” He didn’t understand exactly what was going on at all, but somehow Starks presence was making that awful driving need dim some. He still felt far too hot, and scared, but the painful tenseness was leaving his muscles no matter how hard he was trying to stay on edge. 

“You really are an Omega…” Stark simply chuckled, and Loki snarled, once more trying to pull away, and this time, Stark let him. 

“First Doom, now you… what does that word mean…?” He demanded, curling up in the seat furthest from Stark. 

“Omega? It’s the part of a pairing that bears children. What do you call them on Asgard?” Stark asked, and Loki stiffened, snarling at the human even as he drew back into himself. 

“Women.” The god said simply, drawing further into himself, even as Stark frowned. 

“That… doesn’t make sense. Your brother is an Alpha, so there must be Betas and Omegas there…” Stark started, and Loki growled at him, slipping a dagger out of his pocket and holding it threateningly. “Don’t even start, I’m simply correlating data.”

“Then correlate silently.” Loki snarled, moaning as he began to feel his gut churn again and nearly doubling over in pain even as he brandished the knife at Stark once more when the human moved to grip him. “For a man to submit to another man is punishable by death, and it is a great dishonor both to the man who submits, and his kin.” He saw Tony blanch at that news, and he wondered why momentarily, before he was distracted by another lance of pain through his guts. Then Starks hand was in his hair again and his lanky form was pressed against the other mans slightly smaller form. 

“That’s barbaric…” Stark said quietly, his fingertips brushing Loki’s face and coming away wet even as the god snarled at the mortal. “That doesn’t happen here… although I’m beginning to see why you might have wanted to cause a bit of trouble there…” 

“Don’t speak as if you know… anything.” Loki growled, before whimpering again as Stark’s hand pressed against his face. 

“You’re right. I don’t know anything for certain. You asked earlier, what am I doing? Helping alleviate some of the symptoms until we get somewhere more private, and more comfortable.” Stark explained, and Loki frowned, confused still. “Don’t worry… like I said, no one will use this against you, not even me.”

“Stark… you are infuriating…” Loki growled softly even as the other man began to once more run his fingers through Loki’s hair. 

“And you’re intoxicating… it’s a fair enough trade off if you ask me.” Stark countered, obviously not having lost his wit the way Loki felt he had. 

The rest of the ride was silent, Loki graciously putting up with being manhandled by Stark… even if it felt very nice indeed. 

 

XXXX

 

Tony growled at Loki to hold still again, the god whimpering but obediently stilling as Tony carried him inside of the building. He had pulled Loki out of the car in his private parking garage, but when the god had only managed to take two steps on his own before collapsing, Tony had had to lift him up to carry him the rest of the way. When Happy had reluctantly offered to help, Tony had snarled at him, glaring hard enough for a moment to make the beta male back up nervously, hands held in the air in a calming manner. 

If he had reacted that way to one of his close friends, who he knew was on suppressants, then Tony had no idea how he was going to react to all the Shield personnel on the three floors that he had graciously leased to them. There was a fair sprinkling of alphas among them, and if one of them tried to approach, Tony was certain that the results would be less than pleasant. 

“Sir… I am obligated by the social courtesy act to inform you that if you touch me or him right now I will rip your fucking arm off and shove it up your ass.” Tony said pleasantly to the guard at the door that led into the Shield floors. “I’m here to see Fury, so that pirate knows what I’m up to, as per our agreement. Be a good boy and call ahead for us.”

It was gratifying to see the guard back off and grab for his radio in a panic, the poor beta. He returned a moment later after carrying out a slightly hushed conversation with the other side, before standing in front of Tony and not moving away from the door. “Sir, I’ve been told to inform you to consider yourself ordered to go straight to the Avengers apartments, and Commander Fury will meet you there.”

“Huh… that will make things more convenient…” Tony stated, grinning darkly as he made his way back to the private elevator. “Jarvis, home.” He stated, and the doors closed to his voice command, the elevator taking them up again. 

“Th… Please tell me Thor is not here…?” Loki begged quietly, and Tony looked down at him, taking in the even paler than usual look on the others face, and the look of terror in his eyes. 

“Jarvis, stop the elevator, and then give me a status update on where each of the avengers is.” Tony stated, breathing in deeply of Loki’s scent as he did. It was driving him insane, holding such a pliant omega and knowing that he couldn’t do anything with him right now. 

“Sir, Natasha Romanov is in Siberia, purpose unknown. Steve Rogers is across town in the mansion with Pepper Potts, and I think it best I not inquire since my surveillance has been shut off at the moment. Clint Barton and Bruce Banner are both upstairs watching Saw Three, and Thor Odinson is in New Mexico, presumably visiting a Miss Jane Foster.” The mechanical voice rattled off, and Loki relaxed in Tony’s grip, not seeming to care that Barton and Banner were still in residence. 

Tony just sighed, tightening his grip before speaking again. “Resume elevator function. I wanna get home already.” He stated, his voice once more a low purr. “Might want to warn Barton to get out though… I’m not sure if Loki will be able to pull him into heat since he just came off of his scheduled cycle… for that matter warn both of them, because I know Banner and I have been… discussing things.” 

“Barton… and Banner have this illness as well?” Loki asked, and Tony looked down at his confusion, before chuckling and pulling the god into a position so that he could rub his cheek against Loki’s, which made the taller man flinch, but Tony paid little attention to it. 

“It may not be polite to talk about, but a smart person keeps track of the cycles of Omegas if they work with them, just like I keep track of all the Alpha’s I work with.” Tony explained, though he could tell that Loki didn’t get it. “Besides, not a disease, remember? A natural part of the life cycle.”

“An abomination…” Loki’s voice was quiet, so quiet that if Tony’s senses hadn’t been in high gear due to close proximity to a cycling Omega, he wouldn’t have caught it, and his grip tightened on the god as he let out a small growl. 

“Never, Ever, even think that again.” He commanded, staring down at Loki as he spoke, holding the god’s eyes until he whimpered and looked away in submission. “I’m serious, we’re having a long discussion as soon as I’m not distracted by that delicious scent of yours.” He tightened his grip, not easing up even when Loki whimpered, but if anyone could use a hug, he supposed that it was the Norse god of mischief. 

When they stepped out of the elevator, Banner was waiting for them, making Loki whimper again even as Tony stepped into the apartment. “Is Fury here yet?” he asked, feeling fairly relaxed around Bruce even if Loki seemed terrified out of his mind. 

“Not yet… he really is deep isn’t he?” Bruce said, and the god whimpered again as he approached closer, and Tony sighed. 

“Its all I can do to keep control.” He admitted, knowing that Bruce understood. “I take it Clint decided to get out of here when he found out about the situation?” 

“Yea… he said he didn’t want to get dragged into another heat with you being the only Alpha he trusts in the building.” Bruce said with a grin, and Tony laughed. “I’m glad mine only cycles every few years.” He added, looking at Loki where he clung to Tony’s shirt. 

“I know. Listen, when Fury gets here, don’t let him past the entry way. Jarvis, let me know the moment Fury even gets on the elevator, alright? I’m going to get Loki settled in…” Tony stated, moving past Bruce easily, and the sometimes rage monster shook his head. “By the way, get messages to Thor and Steve… tell them not to show up for a while… like, at all if they know what’s good for them.” 

“Will do…” Bruce said, rolling his eyes, and Tony flashed him a quick grin before moving deeper into the penthouse that usually housed the avengers, including Tony stark. Instead of taking the elevator up to his floor, he took the stairs, putting off the moment when he would have to put down the precious, delicious bundle in his arms. 

When he finally did reach his room, he paused, wondering if he should settle Loki into a guest room instead, before instinct decided that this was better. “Come on… lets get you comfortable…” He purred softly, sitting down on the bed with the trickster. “I don’t know what you usually do for your heats, but humans who don’t have mates usually lock themselves into their rooms with all the best sex toys. While that’s certainly an option, the better option is to have someone they trust, a beta or alpha, sex them up good.” He said, his own breathing slightly ragged now. After having been in first the car, then the elevator with the god of mischief giving off those particular pheromones, and now being alone with him… well, it was testing Tony’s self control, and he hoped it wouldn’t be to the breaking point. 

“S… stop… do not… do not remove those…” Loki protested, squirming where he sat in Tony’s lap, even as the engineer brushed his hands aside and unlaced his shirt, removing it quite despite the gods protests. He then made short work of his own shirt, pulling the god close again and making certain that as much skin as possible was touching from the waist up. 

“If you want a more detailed accounting of what to expect, I’m sure Bruce will be willing to tell you, but for now, relax. Skin on skin contact will help much more, see…” He stated, brushing his hands through Loki’s hair and down his chest, valiantly resisting the urge to linger on any sensitive areas he could find. This was definitely not the time or place, even though his body was responding like it was. “God… you’re beautiful…”

“You would not… say such a thing… if you saw me as I… truly am.” Loki panted, moaning softly from Tony’s touches, and it made the human want nothing more than to simply press the god down and claim him, mark him and mate him, leave him marked and perfect. 

“Doesn’t matter… You’re beautiful…” Tony stated, dipping his head down and nuzzling at Loki’s neck where the god was pressed with his bare back to Tony’s chest. Even the little area of no feeling in the middle of his chest where the Arc Reactor was seemed to feel the electrifying thrill of being in skin contact with the not-quite-aesir. “Seriously.. I want to keep you… You’re brilliant, unpredictable, and beautiful, not to mention talented and sweet… so very sweet…” He purred, his teeth grazing the others skin, and Tony pulled himself forcefully back as he heard Loki whimper, reminding himself not to bite, not to mark. Not to Claim. 

“God… where the fuck is Fury…” He growled, and Jarvis chose that moment to make himself heard. 

“Sir, Director Fury has just entered the elevator… shall I stall him?” Jarvis asked, and Tony shook his head, his grip tightening around Loki once more even though he knew he needed to get up, to confront Fury and get Shield off of his back for the foreseeable future, also known as the next week or so while they waited out Loki’s cycle. 

“I’ll… I’ll be right there… fuck… Lay down… try to rest.” He said, leaning forward and inhaling Loki’s scent again before turning and depositing the god on the bed. Tony then forced himself to stand up, moving away from what his instincts were shouting was a vulnerable, potential mate that couldn’t be allowed to fall into the hands of another alpha, or the beta coming up the elevator. 

 

XXXX

 

Loki had relaxed against Stark, that awful heat pooling in him and making him squirm again with want and need, though he was certain that the human didn’t even notice. He had shivered each time he heard Starks voice, wanting and needing for the other to be speaking the truth, but knowing that it was his own cursed illness that was influencing the man. Terror and need were warring equally in Loki, his body needing the other male nearby, and his mind terrified of what Thor was destined to do to him as soon as he discovered what was happening. 

Thor would find out, he always did and always had even after Loki started having his children in secret, shifting his own form so no one could find him. 

Loki pushed the depressing thoughts out of his mind, moaning as he felt his body relax more into the others grip. Beneath himself he could feel Stark’s cock hard and ready, pressed through the cloth against his own rear, and he felt his own entrance almost dripping into his pants, moist and ready for the other. It had been centuries since he had this illness around others, doses of the herbs Angrboda had shown him and filched golden apples suppressing the need and a cave deep beneath the surface of Nifhel for when he couldn’t put it off any longer. His daughter was generous enough to make certain it stayed secure while he was there, but he couldn’t get there now. Couldn’t gather the bitter herbs, nor the sour tasting apples that all the other Asgardians found so appealing that suppressed this horrible feeling. 

Loki tried to ignore his body, but as he squirmed just right, and felt Stark’s teeth against his neck his thoughts scattered, lost for good so long as Stark continued to nibble at him that way. Then the human pulled back, and Loki whimpered in need and fear, very nearly to the breaking point where he would accept the pain and humiliation if only to end this horrid feeling of emptiness in himself. 

Then Stark was pulling back, and Loki barely had the cognitive functions to realize he was speaking about Fury, and then setting Loki aside on the soft, large bed. It took the god several moments of squirming to decide that he could, and was going to disobey Stark’s last order to him, mostly because he needed to know what was going on, and never mind that he wanted to make the man hold him again and keep the gnawing pit of need in his gut down at manageable levels instead of the void that was now threatening to consume him. 

He had been consumed by the void before… it was quite unpleasant.

Carefully, and shuddering with every step, Loki followed where Stark had gone, moving as quietly as he was able. Centuries of sneaking meant he had quite an advantage to moving like this, even when he was so indisposed. When he was in the hall, he could hear Fury’s shouted question, and Loki slid down the wall to sit on the floor just before where he would become visible to the men arguing in the front room. 

“Forget for the moment that he’s in cycle right now, why the Hell aren’t you on suppressants.” Fury was shouting, and Loki didn’t need to be able to see them to know that Stark was bristling at the Directors tone. 

“Uhm, two words sweetheart. Heart. Condition. I’ve got an electromagnet strapped to my heart, and while normally that’s not too much added stress I’m a Meta Alpha, meaning the amount of suppressants needed to work on me would stress a perfectly healthy heart. Why do you think eight percent of Alphas never live past fifty since Suppressants came out, or do you not actually look into the relevant studies before you make decisions?” Starks tone was scathing, and Loki imagined that the engineer was menacing the other man. It was quite a nice mental image. 

“Fuck.” Fury stated, his tone suddenly much more moderate than it had been a moment before, and Loki heard cloth rustle as someone shifted, probably Fury in his long dark coat. “May I ask what your excuse is, Bruce?” The question was phrased with much more politeness, and Loki grinned widely. 

“Gama poisoning. I’ve tried the suppressants, but it always ended up with the other guy working it out of our system.” Bruce said quietly, and Loki frowned, listening hard though he barely understood. “And since I’m a Gama Omega, or low cycling Omega, I only come into heat every five years or so. I’ve worked hard to make certain no one gets hurt when I… we, have our cycle.” Stark chuckled at Banners words, and Loki found himself trying to puzzle out what it all meant. 

“So you were actually expecting this?” Fury asked, his tone still polite, and he continued presumably after Banner nodded. “Fuck. Stark, I can’t let you keep Loki up here. I’m going to have to clear a section of the med bay for….”

“If you try to take him out of this apartment, or have him taken, I will kill you, and whoever you enlist to aid you.” Stark stated clearly, and Loki felt like he had been thrown into a deep pool of ice water at his tone. When no one said anything for several moment, Loki struggled to his feet again, and stepped out into the main room, drawing the attention of all three of the men standing there. 

A quick glance showed that Fury was standing by the entrance of the elevator, clearly not having taken more than two steps into the apartments, with Banner closest to the hallway that Loki had just emerged from. Stark was between the hallway and the entrance, thus between Fury and everyone else. “Why?” Loki asked, his breath shaking even as he leaned against the wall, and he nearly lost his feet as his legs turned to mush when Fury and Stark turned their gazes to him. 

“Get the fuck out Fury.” Stark commanded, his tone stilly icy, and Bruce stepped between Loki and Stark even as Loki whimpered and finally let his legs collapse. 

 

XXXX

 

Tony watched Fury out of the corner of his eye, saw his eyes dilate and his nostrils flare as he caught sight and scent of Loki. 

“I said get the fuck out, Fury.” Tony repeated, adding more command to his voice. “I know for a fact your on suppressants and your still being affected by his scent. Get out before I have to kill you.” Fury didn’t need another command, though the man was smart enough not to turn his back or to run to the elevator behind him. As soon as he was behind the doors, they closed, leaving only the three men in the apartment. “Jarvis, initiate lockdown of the avengers floors. No one in, no one out until I give the say so.” 

He saw Bruce standing in front of Loki, protective even as Tony stalked forward. “Tony… don’t let it pull you under.” The scientist said as Tony drew even with him, and the engineer grinned darkly, reaching out and stroking his hand through the other mans hair though he kept his attention on Loki. “Would you please get us something to eat while I get Loki back to bed?” Bruce asked, instead of giving the dominant man a command, and Tony considered it. He could feel the manipulation behind Bruce’s request, but right now, since one of his mates had asked for food, and was going to do what he wanted, he nodded, watching as Bruce leaned down and helped the flinching Loki to his feet and down the hall before turning away towards the kitchen of the common area. 

 

XXXX

 

Loki shuddered, whimpering as Banner touched him and flinching away. Still the other man pulled him to his feet and led him down the hall, and Stark finally turned away from them. “Its alright… Tony said that you don’t know how things are done on earth and that I need to explain it before Fury came up. I’m not a threat, not to you right now. Relax, its going to be alright.” The soothing words did little to calm Loki’s nerves, and the gentle petting that the other was giving him as he settled the god on the bed was doing nothing for the clawing void inside of him. 

“What do you call this… illness.” Loki demanded, taking what comfort he could in the touch the other was giving him. It was nothing compared to being pressed close to Stark, but it wasn’t as threatening either. 

“Its called a Heat Cycle. Omega’s usually have them once a year, although high cycling Omegas can have them monthly, and low cycling can have as few as one every five years. I’m on the extreme end of low cycling. If I had to guess, from your reactions and… scent… I’d say you’re on the other end, with extreme high cycling and coming off of a long dose of suppressants.” Banner seemed extremely embarrassed as he bought up the scent, and Loki shuddered, flushing with shame and trying to pull away from him. 

“I’m sorry…” he stated, without really knowing why, and he was confused when Banner pulled him back towards him, angling the god so that he was almost laying in the other mans lap.

“Don’t be, although I would appreciate being able to take a look at whatever was in your system. How long has it been since your last cycle?” He asked, and Loki shuddered, whimpering and trying to face away to hide the tears in his eyes. 

“Three centuries… I was ill with this three centuries ago… I couldn’t get the apples… they keep this from happening better than the herbs…” His voice was rough, with fear and remorse as he remembered getting caught. He still had no idea how he had been found, and he hadn’t been able to make it to Nifhel and his haven in the land of the dead. “I was careful… I’ll never bear another child.. never.” It was an oath, and he found himself muttering the word over and over as Banner pet through his hair soothingly. 

“You have children?” Banner asked, clearly surprised at this revelation, and Loki sobbed, shuddering as another wave of need and want wracked his body. He had wanted to keep all of them, Hel, Jormun, Sleipnir, and even little Fenrir. 

Loki couldn’t get control of his emotions again, and was still sobbing in Banners lap when Stark came back, carrying a tray of something that made Loki’s empty stomach churn when he smelled it. He hadn’t been able to eat in days, between his latest plot and then Doom trying to confine him in Latveria. 

Stark set the food aside and immediately went to the two men sitting on the bed, pulling both Banner and Loki into his lap, and the god briefly struggled before Stark growled at him in that tone that made all of his bones turn to mush. The engineer didn’t say anything, simply leaning forward to where he had pulled Loki against his chest again and nibbling at his neck in that way that made Loki want to give in and let the human take whatever he wanted if only he would fill him and end the torment. 

“Tony… don’t… without consent, even now its rape.” Bruce murmured, tugging at Stark’s head and pulling his face away from the whimpering god, a distraction that only worked because the other offered his own lips to replace Loki’s neck. 

The god didn’t know whether to keen in frustration or be grateful to the scientist for his intervention, and after a few moments as he pulled himself away from stark, he settled on grateful. He didn’t want to be taken, never wanted it, never wanted the pain and humiliation, and he couldn’t understand how Banner was eagerly meeting Starks touches. 

Or how his body craved the same thing and it was all he could do to keep his legs pressed together as he crawled to the headboard, huddling against it and off to the side so that he wasn’t in the way of the others. He couldn’t help but watch though, and even as he turned his face towards them, he saw Banner look over Starks shoulder, a soft smile on his face as he winked at the god. 

He started, nearly hitting his head on the headboard as he realized that Banner wanted him to watch them, wanted Loki to see what they were doing. He whimpered, but even if Banner hadn’t wanted him to see this, he wouldn’t have been able to tear his eyes away. 

Banner was on Starks lap, grinding down with his hips, his legs spread wide around the slightly smaller man, and Stark was encouraging this by nibbling and licking his way along Banner’s exposed neck. The engineers hands kept roaming the body in his lap, touching and feeling, but not seeming to be gripping and clawing, and Loki frowned as he watched, confused. 

Stark seemed to be taking his time, touching and stroking, his hands disappearing underneath Banner’s shirt after a few moments and making the scientist gasp and arch forward, his eyes sliding closed as he pressed into whatever touch Stark was giving him. He gasped and moaned as Stark leaned forward again, taking the top button in his teeth and watching Banner with shadowed eyes until the scientist looked down at him, watched him undo the first two buttons with his teeth. Even Loki’s breath caught as he watched the exchange, never mind Banner’s growl of impatience as he reached up and tore the rest of the buttons off in his haste to get rid of the shirt. 

Stark tsked at him, growling softly and pushing aside Banners hands and the rest of the shirt, though instead of punishing the scientist, he leaned forward and began to lave attention on the man’s now bared flesh. Fingers, lips, and presumably tongue left trails over the scientists pale form and Loki caught his breath hitching as he wondered what that must feel like. As on fire as his body felt at the moment, he imagined that it would be wonderful to have Stark’s hands on him, and he shook his head, looking away and gasping as he clutched at his hard won control. 

He looked back when the other bodies on the large bed shifted, Stark twisting and laying Banner back on the bed, and Banner seemed to gasp in need himself as Stark undid his pants, slowly pulling them away from the scientists body. “Not.. not fair.” Banner whined, tugging at Starks pants then, and Loki’s eyes nearly bulged from where he was watching the proceedings. It seemed as if both men had well and truly forgotten that Loki was there, or indeed that anything existed outside of each other. 

Stark for his part laughed, tugging his pants down and kicking them away while keeping at least one hand roaming his lovers body. Seeing a man, someone other than himself, in such a position under another man should have been revolting to Loki, but instead he found himself wishing that those who had taken advantage of his illness had been so gentle. 

He watched as Stark’s hands massaged the scientist, one stroking the length between his legs as the other went to the mans entrance, one finger slipping in with little difficulty, which seemed to make Banner gasp. Or perhaps that was Stark’s talented lips on his chest and belly distracting him from what Stark’s hands were so determined to do. If it was meant as a distraction from the pain that always came when the man on top penetrated, then it seemed to be doing well. Banner didn’t appear to be in any pain at all, not even later when Stark had moved up the others body, pulling one long pale leg up with him and leaving Banner wide open for the engineers massive length. Loki wasn’t sure something so large could fit into a human, but Banner didn’t seem to mind at all and the god had to wonder if that was because he wasn’t human all the time. 

He was certain he wouldn’t be able to take that much without crying out in pain. The times he had been taken, few had been so large and those that had had been quite painful to accommodate. 

Then Banner was crying out in pleasure as Stark ended up completely inside of the other, and then stopped for a moment. Only when Banner started making impatient noises did Stark begin to move again. Honestly, Loki couldn’t understand the pleasure that Banner seemed to be deriving from the act that Stark was performing on him, never mind the way that Loki’s body was reacting. Between the view before him, and the heavy scent in the air, the god was caught between feeling very relaxed, and feeling very needy. 

It didn’t seem like all that long at all until both of the other men were crying out in completion, followed almost immediately by Loki’s quieter sigh as he felt at least some of the need abate. Looking down at his own hands, he was surprised to see that he had slipped one of them down his pants, though his legs were still pressed tightly together. It was somewhat alarming, somewhere in the back of his mind where cognitive thought had resumed for the moment, how little he cared about the spend on the inside of his pants, but for now, all he wanted to do was keep watch on the other two males in the bed because he was quite certain that this would not be a safe place or time to rest. 

 

XXXX

 

Tony hadn’t slept, even though both Bruce and Loki had, if their even, deep breathing was anything to go by. He was glad that the release of pheromones in the air seemed to have calmed Loki down, at least somewhat, but it was still hard not to go over and claim the pale godling as his own. 

“How long do you expect this to last?” Tony raised his eyebrow as Bruce spoke up, his voice quiet and gentle despite how anxious he must be, and the billionaire glanced over at the God of Mischief before answering. 

“I assumed it would be roughly a week?” He said, shrugging. “Humans last anywhere between three days and a week, so I estimated on the outside of that. Why? How long do you expect it to last?” 

“Considering that his need was strong enough to pull me into cycle a month and a half early… I’d say it could be anywhere between a week and a few months. He said last night that its been three hundred years since his last cycle…” there was a coolness in Banner’s voice as he spoke, and Tony raised his eyebrow again.

“Lets discuss this over food… can you get up?” He asked, and Banner nodded, rising and moving towards the door, and Tony grinned at the sight of his nude friend turning in the doorway impatiently. Instead of immediately following though, he paused and picked up his shirt from the day before, moving to lay it over Loki’s still bared chest. Only then did he move after banner, an appreciative growl in his throat as he followed the other scientist. 

“Okay, what didn’t you want Loki to hear if he happened to wake up while we were talking?” Banner asked as he started up the coffee machine. It would be a few hours yet till sunrise, but it seemed that stimulants were the way to go. 

“You don’t like the fact that he put of his cycle that long.” Tony stated, and Banner nodded. “I understand that completely, putting off an Omega’s cycle for more than a few months has always had negative side effects on psychological and physiological health. I don’t think he had a choice in the matter though.” 

“No choice? He mentioned that he couldn’t get ahold of… apples and herbs? It sounds like home remedy suppressants to me, but it might be complicated alchemy for all I know. I doubt that the dosages he was using were safe. You also mentioned last night that he said it happened frequently before someone showed him the herbs to delay it. Three hundred years is far, far too long of a delay for healthy.” Bruce growled at that, and Tony automatically made a soothing sound, reaching out to hug his friend. 

“Its still more complicated than that. He said something about someone he had trusted helping him through his cycles… but that Thor had killed them. Did I mention he bought up that Aesir law states a man submitting to another man is punishable by death?” Tony was growling himself when he said that, and he heard Banners answering snarl. “I don’t know how accurate that is, but when I get a chance I’m going to have to double check with Thor and probably Dr. Strange since I’m pretty sure that golden boy won’t give an honest answer if he thinks it won’t make him look good.”

“Thor? He’s not that devious.” Bruce said, frowning and suddenly distracted, he looked up at Tony as the other didn’t answer. “Not from what I’ve seen.”

“There’s still something off though… Its in how he reacts to Omegas, among a few other things. How he insists that charging into battle is the only way to get things done. He may not be loud about it, but he always brings up how much he dislikes relying on plans that minimize fighting.” Tony frowned again before shaking his head. “Anyways, the impression I got is that the other realms don’t particularly approve of Omegas, at least not as Loki perceives it. I don’t know if other male Omega’s simply have a way of hiding, or if they’ve been bred out of the gene pool, because Thor is definitely an Alpha, but it makes me wonder… how much of his crazy comes from being raised in a society where accepting himself and his nature would have bought a death sentence?” 

“I’ve caught myself more wondering about the biological problems actually. How much of it could be chemical imbalances because he’s been messing with his cycles so drastically?” Bruce admitted, and Tony nodded, thinking that through himself. “I honestly expect his cycle to last a lot longer than it should, and for all I know as he comes down off his suppressants, his Cycles are very much likely to be nigh impossible to predict.” 

“Well… that sucks.” Tony stated, before shrugging and shaking his head. “Look, before things kick into gear again I’m going to take a shower, I suggest you…” He paused, not wanting to command his friend, though he knew Bruce would have little choice but to obey at the moment. 

“I’ll get a bath myself. In fact, I think I’ll pull Loki through a bath with me… he certainly didn’t look comfortable with himself at the moment.” Bruce said, smirking and Tony smirked back himself. Bruce was perhaps the only Avenger with absolutely no fear of Loki, well, with the exception of Tony right now. Even in the middle of his cycle, which he wasn’t quite yet, turning into the Hulk was a distinct possibility for the normally unassuming scientist. But then that was part of why Tony was the one he had chosen to be with him through his cycle, because Tony wouldn’t push, he had trained himself too well for that, and the Hulk actually liked him. 

“Thanks…” Tony stated, getting up and heading to one of the guest rooms to shower since the very delicious but seemingly rather confused God was still in his room. 

 

XXXXX

 

Loki whimpered as he felt a hand running through his hair, blinking and jerking away, hitting his head on the headboard of the truly huge bed that he found himself on. He blinked in confusion, both at his surroundings and the steady heat in his gut until he caught sight of the smiling face in front of him. “Good morning.” Banner said, and Loki flinched a little before drawing a shaky breath. 

“Good.. morning.” He stated back cautiously, shivering and puling the cloth wrapped around his shoulders tighter. It smelled good, and he turned his face slightly to bury his nose in the material and inhale deeply. He then frowned, wondering why it was a large shirt wrapped around him, a bright golden and red one that was definitely not his own. “What… what is this?” 

“Tony’s shirt. I think he figured the scent on the cloth would be fresher than the scent on the bed and help you rest easier.” Banner explained, smiling. “Come on though… we need to get a shower before the second wave hits.”

“Second wave? I’m afraid I don’t understand at all.” Loki stated, reluctant to get up from where he was lying. 

“During a cycle, the pheromones aren’t released in a steady stream, but rather in a slightly less predictable biological cycle. We’re both on downswing right now, and Tony decided to take advantage of it and clean up a bit. We, Tony and I, had expected a little more warning than this, but its not all that bad. The scent of another in cycling Omega’s pheromones can send someone close to their own cycle into a premature heat before their bodies are ready. That’s where I’m at right now, not that it makes that big of a difference for me anyways since I’ve been infertile for years.” Banner spoke in a soothing tone, gently ushering Loki to his feet and through one of the doors. The reluctant god knew better than to resist, mostly because he feared bringing out the monster from within his companion if he pushed too hard against what the other wanted. 

Without his magic and strength, the beast inside of Banner could easily kill him. “I… I apologize. I didn’t intend to… ‘pull you into your cycle’?” He’s uncertain of the phrasing, but Banner waves it off. 

“Its no problem, like I said I’m infertile anyways and the fact of the matter is that I only cycle once every few years anyways so its not like I was hoping for a child from the union.” He said with a grin, and Loki flinched at the mention of young, though as the others words caught up with him he stared at Banner. 

“You… could bear young?” The confusion is obvious in his voice and Banner chuckled. 

“Like you did? Yes. Or at least, before the Gama poisoning I could have. I never intended to, the woman I had planned on marrying was a Beta.” Banner explained, grinning. “Male or female Alphas can breed female betas or any gender Omegas, only female betas can have children, and male betas can impregnate omegas. Of course, Omegas of either gender can bear children, and high cycling males can also father children with either other Omegas or beta females. If you want, when your head is clearer, I can explain the biological impulses behind each dynamic since it is one of my areas of specialty.” 

“Would… would you please? When.. when my head is clearer, I would appreciate finding out the Midgardian view of this illness…” Loki said, gratefully. “Such things are never spoken of on Asgard…” He offered, after having realized that the other man had flinched. 

“Its… its not an illness… you do realize that right?” Banner asked, and Loki frowned at his words, even as the doctor motioned for Loki to begin stripping as he filled the ridiculously large bathing tub with water and something that caused many soapy bubbles. 

“Stark stated the same thing…” Loki admitted, looking around the chamber he found himself in so that he wouldn’t have to watch Banner. “I admit, I find no purpose that could be beneficial to this… cycle.” 

“There are other ways, but humans have had dynamics for millions of years. Most biologists agree that having close to seventy percent of the population able to bear children at any given time was a survival trait that helped humans survive and even thrive during the ice ages. The more aggressive alphas have also been historically important when it came to pushing for advancement. Come on, the water’s ready.” Banner said, and Loki looked back to see that the huge tub was now full of gently steaming suds, presumably in a layer over gently steaming water. 

Shifting nervously, Loki looked away as Banner started to strip himself, and the doctor laughed, a deep rich sound that reverberated through the room. “I think we should be past the body shy part… considering a few hours ago.” Loki hadn’t thought he could blush any more, but the sudden rush of heat through his face made it clear that he still had the ability as he thought of Banner and Stark entwined while he watched. 

Still, the god stripped off his pants, leaving them on the floor the same way Banner had as he cautiously climbed into the tub where Banner was already settling himself. 

As soon as he was in the water, Loki realized why Banner seemed so relaxed now that he was in the water. “By the nine…” Loki gasped as he sat down in the water, leaning back like banner was doing on the other side of the large round tub. Their legs were touching, but right now that could only be a good thing because it seemed that Banners skin was a slightly cooler counter point to the glorious heat of the water. Loki had bathed before, in hot water and cold the temperature had never seemed to matter, but there was something just more luxurious about this bath, and it might have been the strange scented bubbles, or the company of someone who… well, Loki wasn’t sure why he was so comfortable in Banner’s company, but he was. 

“Its nice isn’t it?” Banner said with a chuckle, and Loki could only nod, almost moaning softly at the sheer pleasure of being in the water. “If you don’t mind my asking… I have a request.” 

Loki looked cautiously at Banner, shrinking into the water until only his nose and eyes were above the soft bubbles and he was no longer touching the other man. “Could I take a sample of your blood? The reason being is that I want to check your hormonal levels and find out how long your cycle is likely to last, and if there was any lasting harm done by the extended period on suppressants. Among different humans we’ve noticed that certain types of suppressants are bad for certain people, for example Alpha suppressants are bad for Omegas and Omega suppressants don’t do anything good for Alphas. There may also be ways to minimize the unpleasant side effects of coming off of such things… At least, from the studies I’ve read.” 

Loki thought about it for several moments before sighing and running one damp hand through his hair, wincing as sudsy fingers got tangled in oily strands. “You want… a sample of my blood to help me… why? I’m your enemy… By all rights I should be in chains while as many as please take advantage of my… indisposition.” Loki said, sneering at his own weakness as he drew his long legs up to his chest, unable to bring himself to look at Banner as he spoke. 

Banner was silent for several moments, and Loki wondered if he had finally provoked him into acting the way he ought to with his enemy at hand. When he did respond, certainly he would send for security and have Loki locked into a cell where he would be… humiliated again. 

“Your magic… Do you still have access to it, or is it harder than ever to summon and control?” Banner asked instead, and Loki frowned and looked back at him, wondering where he was going with this question. 

“It will return when the illness passes…” He said defensively, hoping that wouldn’t give the green beast inside of the other any ideas. But instead, Banner was nodding, as if this merely confirmed something he knew. 

“It’s the same for me. When I’m on cycle, its harder to provoke the Hulk into acting, though it can and has been done. He’s even more violent than usual when he’s horny.” Banner winked at Loki as he spoke, startling a short laugh out of the god. “The point is, that when this passes, unless we ask Thor for some way to bind your magic, you will be able to escape as easily as you always do. Not to mention that it would be wrong to take advantage of your cycle to capture you. As far as enemies go, you… well, we worry about the schemes your up to, but we definitely prefer facing you than say, Red Skull. You have no idea how much that guy annoys Steve. Or Baron Zemo… that guy is really annoying. Come to think of it, he also really annoys Steve… something about being around since before he was frozen. You also may not seem to care about civilian casualties, but unlike them, you don’t go out of your way to cause them. So yea… Also, since Tony is the one who found you… well, he’s got a soft spot for abused omegas. He won’t take advantage of you, and he won’t let others do so either.” 

“Abused.” Loki asks, offended at the term, though he’s still holding onto his own knees as he shakes his head. “I would hardly think that’s an accurate description considering that many times I bought punishment on myself.” Loki chose to ignore the fact that being punished for something outside of his control this time, because it was far more often that he would do something to provoke the punishments intentionally. Anything to not be ignored…

“Everyone has their own theories about that.” Banner said quietly, staring at Loki and the god scowled darkly at the man. “Considering the way that a normal cycle affects Omegas, and the fact that suppressing them for too long leads to a number of unpleasant side effects. High on the list of known effects are psychosis, paranoia, and heightened anxiety. Without someone to reassure them, an omega caught in a negative mental cycle after being too long on suppressants would be trapped in an illogical and potentially self-harmful state of mind.”

Loki blinked at the scientist’s words, before snorting in disbelief. “Are you saying I’m not responsible for my own actions?” he asked, scorn and anger warring in him, never mind the fact that the last thing he wanted to do was rouse the green beast inside of the other man. 

“Not at all.” Banner cut him off, and Loki found his mood shifting just as quickly to offended as he had to scorn. “What I’m saying is that there might have been outside influences pushing you further than you might have otherwise gone. Of course, there’s still the fact that you’re crazy, no matter whose standards are used, so you might have been even more unmanageable without the suppressants in your system. We don’t know, and biology is tricky at the best of times.” 

Loki thought about it, but right now nothing was stringing together in a way he understood, and all he wanted to do was stop thinking about it already. “Speak of something else… why does Stark act the way… why did he…” 

“Ah… yes, Stark. Biologically he’s the exact opposite of an Omega, which is what we are. Tony is an Alpha… What confuses me is that you didn’t know that already, since Thor is an Alpha as well.” Banner stated, and Loki shuddered, growling softly and looking away as his face flushed, half from anger. 

“That is exactly what confuses me. He does not act like any Aesir, Jotun, or demon when confronted with… my abomination…” Loki explained after a few moments of silence when it became obvious that Banner was looking for an explanation. 

“Wait… you mean… all Aesir are like Thor? Alphas?” Banners voice was very confused and Loki looked back to him, before shrugging, confused by his terminology. 

“I’m not sure about Alphas, but… they all react the same in my experience. The golden apples that give long life and strength ensure that all proper Aesir are the same as Thor. The men are aggressive, and a maidens affections must be earned through battle prowess.” Loki shrugged, before growling again. “It is not something that is discussed, and a man who is willing to submit like a woman, who has no choice but to submit, is called Argr. It is more dishonorable than learning the arts of Seidr… which I also have done. It seems all around that I have been nothing but a disappointment to my –lovingly adopted- father.” 

 

“That… makes a terrifying amount of sense.” Loki looked up at Banners tone, frowning as he realized how pale the other man was. “If… please don’t take this the wrong way, but where were you from before you were adopted?”

“What makes you think I wasn’t simply taken from another Aesir family?” Loki demanded, simply wanting to be contrary because it was already obvious that banner had discovered at least that he wasn’t the same as his brother. When Banner merely lifted an eyebrow and continued to stare at the god, Loki gave in, sighing and looking away. “Jotunheim… I was born a frost giant, though as a shape shifter I am all but Aesir now.” 

“It’s the all but that concerns me now.” Banner said with good humor in his voice, though when Loki looked towards him again he realized that the other man was still pale. “Come on… the water is starting to cool and I was hoping to get back to bed before the next wave of the cycle hits.” 

The water was still quite comfortable to Loki, but considering that he had never had a problem with the cold before anyways he took Banners word for it. “How… how long do the ‘cycles’ last?” Loki asked as he pulled himself from the water, accepting the large towel that Banner passed to him. 

“Well… for a human, there can be anywhere between two hours and six hours between hormone cycles during a heat. The heat cycle itself can last anywhere between three days and a week, for humans… it might be longer for you since its been so long since your last cycle.” Banner explained, shrugging. “If I had a blood sample, I could check your hormone levels, but I’m also not sure how fast you’ll metabolize. I would have to take multiple samples over time to check for sure, and I’m not certain that it would be medically ethical to ask for permission to do that right now.” 

“What do you mean? I… I would probably agree to whatever you ask of me to find out… what exactly is afflicting me.” Loki stated, shrugging as he wrapped the large towel to cover from under his arms to his knees. 

“And therin lies the reason it wouldn’t be ethical, because one of the reasons I would offer to check your hormone levels and find out more, is because I want to know more about you as well. Normally in a case of dubious consent, which is what this would be since as a cycling Omega you’re legally unsound, I would ask your next of kin.” Banner sighed, and when Loki only looked at him in confusion he clarified, causing the god to scowl darkly at him. “Thor… we would normally ask Thor. For quite obvious reasons, I think that would be a bad idea in this situation.” 

“Legally or not, I think you should run your tests anyways.” Loki smirked, following Banner when the scientist motioned as he moved out of the bathroom, the cooled bubbly water draining from the tub. “It would give you valuable information on an enemy, yes?”

“And that’s the other reason why I shouldn’t.” Banner scowled at him, and Loki growled back, before forcing the reaction down, and looking away. “It wouldn’t be right, to take advantage of this that way.”

“I don’t understand you humans at all. Its foolish sentimentality to not press the advantage given because of this situation. No one else in any other realm would ever hesitate to do so… no one ever has hesitated in the past, and it confuses and frustrates me beyond reason that you have.” Loki struggled to keep his temper under control, his hands gripping into useless fists as his skin flushed hot, so very hot and his body stiffened in pain as a his guts cramped. Groaning he leaned against the wall, lowering himself to sit against it as he pulled his legs to his chest, curling in on himself. 

“Four and a half hours… Come on… its just a little further to the bedroom…” Banner said, his voice soothing now, a tone that was meant to calm and reassure, but instead made Loki desire nothing more than to tear his fingers through the other mans throat. “Come on… before Tony decides to come looking for us… The bed is more comfortable anyways. That’s it… come on…” The scientist displayed a fair amount of strength as he helped Loki to his feet, and the god growled at him in both anger and fear, though he held onto enough wit to know better than to try to actually attack the other man. 

“I… hate… this…” He managed to gasp a short time later, curling back into himself in the same position he had been in earlier when Banner and Stark had coupled. 

“It… It should start to ease up soon. Here, have a drink. Sometimes cramps are the result of dehydration as much as strain.” Banner’s voice was still soothing, but another shift in mood had come through the god, and he now found it comforting instead of infuriating. The scientist helped the god drink a full glass of something deliciously cold and refreshing, before letting Loki lie back down. 

“You didn’t answer my question…” Loki stated a few moments later, when Banner had shifted so that Loki could lay his head on the other mans thigh. The contact between his cheek and Banner’s skin seemed to be quite nice, without leaving him too vulnerable since he could still roll away to the other side if he needed to. Not that he was likely to even realize he needed to, since the unpleasant cramps and gaping need had returned. 

“Which one?” Banner asked, running his fingers through the chaos gods hair, and Loki whimpered softly, tilting his head forward so that the others gentle touch could find more of his head. 

“The one… about Stark.” Loki managed to say. “Why he…” the god cut off with a soft moan as Banners fingers danced lower on his head and through his hairline. “He doesn’t react as expected.” He finally concluded a moment later, and he was rewarded with a soft chuckle from Banner. 

“To be fair, I don’t think he’s ever reacted as he’s ‘expected’ to. Tony has quite a problem with authority and being told he has to do something a certain way… well, that definitely rubs him the wrong way.” Banner chuckled again, and Loki sighed, biting back another whimper between the lovely feeling of being touched while he wasn’t afraid, and the horrible cramping need. “Tony’s more responsible than he lets on… and Like I said, he’s got a soft spot for abused omegas.”

“I wouldn’t put it that way.” Stark’s voice said, and Loki jerked back, looking towards the doorway where the human was standing with another tray of foods. His nostrils flared for a moment, and Loki bit back his fear, trusting in Banners relaxed feeling for now. “Its more this thing, I don’t like bullies much I’m a lot like Steve that way, insomuch as someone morally ambiguous can be like Steve at least.” Stark was grinning as he moved forward, setting the tray of food on the bed between himself and the two men already there. 

“Not That ambiguous…” Banner stated with a chuckle, though he didn’t move towards Stark, instead staying by Loki. 

“We didn’t get a chance to eat earlier, so I decided to make some more food. Its not great stuff, but its safer than ordering out right now.” Stark stated cheerfully, grinning as he pushed the tray towards both Banner and Loki, and the god flinched as he warily sat up, still leaning against the headboard. 

“Thanks…” Banner said cheerfully, reaching forward to grab one of the sandwiches for himself, and when Loki hesitated, he pressed one into the gods hands as well. “Eat, you’ll feel at least a little better.”

The god looked at the food, his stomach rumbling as he realized that he was still quite ravenous, but he was still wary of eating the proffered offering. This would be a prime time to slip him some kind of drug or poison to make him even more malleable, but that didn’t seem to be worrying Banner. Gulping, the god decided to simply eat that which was before him, and soon found himself having eaten his way through five of the sandwiches on the tray, groaning and forcing himself not to go after the other two because certainly Banner would want more and perhaps Stark would like one as well. 

“You get enough?” Loki nearly growled at Stark for teasing him about eating when he hadn’t had food since before Latvertia, but didn’t when he realized that this wasn’t any of the famous Stark wit but an honest question apparently. 

Still, he warily eyed the man before he answered, his partially filled belly wanting something else as well, and he groaned, before looking away from the other man and pulling his legs to his chest, holding the knees together. “Thank you… but you… you needn’t waste your time on me…” Loki’s stomach growled in protest even as he spoke, but he didn’t want Stark feeding him and then deciding to take what Loki was trying so hard not to let himself offer. 

“Oh Loki… its alright.. you’re safe here.” Stark stated, his voice trying to be soothing, but Loki still shuddered at the possessive edge to it. “Considering your… displayed reluctance so far… I wouldn’t take you all the way even if you started throwing yourself at me… You’re safe.” The other mans voice was a purr, even as he took the sandwich plate and got up, moving to leave instead of stay despite the wild look in his eyes. 

Loki was proud that he wasn’t the only one to whimper in need as Stark turned his back, and he pressed his arm between his legs, letting the pressure sooth some of the horrible ache between his legs even as he slid down against the head board once more. Stark shuddered, his whole body shaking for a moment before he forced himself to take another step towards the door, finally crossing the threshold and then firmly closing the door behind him. 

Loki whimpered again, trying to curl tightly around himself, before he startled. Banners arms wrapped around him, and he felt the other pulling him into a grip. Both men were still mostly nude, so as Banner pulled him close, he was pressed against the others chest, and he frowned, wondering if he had a fever of some kind. “Why…?” He asked again, somewhere between a whimper and a sob, sobbing in truth as he realized that Banner needed as much as he did and he had chased the one the scientist trusted away. 

“To prove that you ARE SAFE.” Banner stated, moaning softly and pressing his lips to Loki’s temple. “He wont… he won’t push… even in the middle of the heat. As an apex predator, he’s got control… god he’s always so controlled.” Banner moaned with the last few words, shuddering even as he started petting the god idly, almost the same as Loki would pet himself if he had ever willingly sought out a lover. 

Loki’s own hand stroked between his legs, his body relaxing now that Stark wasn’t in the same room, though he could still smell and practically taste the man on the sheets and in the air. Then he was touching Banner as well, and Banner’s hands were on him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next several days felt rather as if they ought to have blurred together, but Loki found himself remembering nearly every moment of the time he was with Bruce and Stark. Every time the two scientists coupled, the heady scent of them together, of Bruces satisfaction and Starks musky dominance, was enough to give Loki the relief he needed to stay sane, or at least relatively so. 

There were other times as well, when Tony had to give Loki space or be overwhelmed by his own instincts to couple the more desperate omega, and those were the times that Loki and Bruce took care of each other, which was far more satisfying than being alone. It was also refreshing to listen to Bruce’s explanations of the Midgardian concepts regarding ‘dynamics’, a category of being of which most life on earth seemed to fall into, also into which apparently Jotun’s and Aesir fell into as well. 

“So… Omegas are stereotypically docile and sweet tempered?” The question was asked with a sneer of amusement, taking into consideration only the personalities he had dealt with so far who fell into this category, not of course including himself. “I rather don’t think that Barton falls into the category of meek.” 

“Well… no, but none of the Avengers really typical of their castes…” Bruce said, laughing as well, before explaining the stereotypes of the other castes. 

Loki had been there for nine days, vicariously getting his relief from Bruce and Stark’s couplings nearby when he noticed that they were no longer cycling at the same time, and indeed that Bruce’s cycles had all but stopped. He wasn’t surprised when Bruce bought it up not long after.

Stark had busied himself in the lab on the other side of the floor, because the tower apparently had a lab on each floor of the living area for him to play in when he wanted, so Bruce and Loki were left to themselves whenever Loki needed, and apparently when Bruce needed to talk to him. 

“You’re no longer on your ‘cycle’.” Loki saw no reason to dance around the subject, especially when he was feeling so vulnerable still. 

“I’m afraid not… and it seems like you’re still going strong. That’s probably because of how long you put it off for though rather than an indication of normal length.” Bruce admitted, running his hand through Loki’s hair in what the god had discovered to be a comforting touch. 

“You should probably start drawing blood for your tests then…” Loki said with a sigh… he wasn’t sure how long he had expected Bruce to be ‘in heat’ but he was rather disappointed that the mostly human’s cycle seemed to be over while he was still shuddering in need every few hours. 

Bruce was quiet for a moment before replying to Loki’s comment. “You’re taking this better than I thought you would. I kind of figured you would be upset about being alone in heat, especially around us.” Loki snorted in amusement, shaking his head and turning over on his side, the silky green pajamas he was in shifting along his skin in a most pleasant manner. Loki had no idea how stark had acquired the pajamas, but he was grateful, considering he didn’t like being nude and vulnerable, and he had already secured two knives from the kitchen, one up his sleeve and the other on his leg. Even now he didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t truly defend himself, and it made him feel better to have the blades on him, though of course he had made certain that neither Bruce nor Stark were there when he had slipped out to acquire them. 

Of course, Jarvis had probably already warned the two Midgardian scientists, but as long as they didn’t try to disarm him, Loki wasn’t going to push the issue. He had been most displeased when he realized exactly what all Jarvis had access to inside the tower, but Bruce had reassured him that the construct wasn’t going to be using anything that happened here against him either. But the man was expecting a response to his statement so Loki sighed, sitting up and looking at him. “I’ve become somewhat reconciled with the fact that I need to remain here for the duration of this illness, and yes I know warmth or whatever but I’ve always considered it an illness and it’s still quite inconvenient. That neither you nor Stark have taken overt advantage of the situation is more mercy than I believe I merit at the moment though I’m certainly not complaining. Besides, it seems that even in this, where you consider it fairly normal, I’m once more outside of conventional standards… it’s almost a tradition with me.” The gods grin with these words was unrepentant, and he rather hoped that Bruce didn’t detect the underlying nervousness he felt. 

“Tradition to break traditions?” Bruce chuckled and Loki relaxed a little as the other moved to stand up. “Alright… will you be alright on your own for a little while? I’m going to go get a corner of the lab set up so I can do that bloodwork for you. Hopefully I can get an estimation on how much longer this will last.”

“I’ll be fine, thank you.” Loki kept his tone light and dry, trying to inject humor into the not completely pleasant situation. 

“Would you like to be alone for the remainder of your cycle?” Bruce paused by the door, careful to take into consideration what Loki needed. He was very considerate that way and Loki had found himself quite a bit more fond of this side of the human scientist than he was of the other side, the large green beast who had quite thoroughly ended his plans with the Chtuari… he hadn’t intended to win, but he also hadn’t intended for things to end quite as soon as they had. Pushing those thoughts aside for now, as well as the reasons behind them, Loki shook his head, smirking at Bruce despite himself. 

“That would be excessively Droll… I have waited out these attacks alone before, and it’s most unpleasant… I think I would prefer what company I can appreciate, if you’re not objectionable?” Loki raised his eyebrow, invitation and teasing in one. 

“Yea… I would enjoy that too… What about Tony?” Bruce was smiling but more wary about this question than he had been about whether his company would be wanted, and Loki felt old fear sour his stomach as he considered it for a moment though he was careful not to let his emotions show. 

“If you think he’s trustworthy…” the god finally stipulated, which caused Bruce to raise his own brow in inquiry. “While I’ve been here, both of you have been true to your word and it would be poor repayment of your kindness to not at least extend the trust….” Loki trailed off, not sure how to continue that statement without hurting the one he was tentatively coming to think of as a friend. Trust was a hard thing, as all too often it had been thrown back in his face because he couldn’t be trusted, not even by himself it seemed. “Nevermind… Go set up to do these tests…” 

Loki nearly bristled when Bruce chuckled before leaving, and went over to the bed, laying in the middle of the huge gold and red affair. It still smelt strongly of the soothing pheromones released by both Bruce and Stark when they coupled here, but underneath that was the scent of the engineer only, and if he allowed himself to think of it, Loki was certain that he would feel guilty for pushing his host out of his own bed for the gods comfort. 

Well, probably not, he reflected, thinking of Stark’s face not long after that disaster so long ago now when the other man had offered him a drink while he was in the throes of bringing an army here, to this world. It seemed like a century but had been only months by mortal standards. 

Sighing, Loki closed his eyes, trying to sleep through what he could of this… 

 

XXXX

 

“Okay, I might be the poster child for bad ideas, but that one has even me saying no.” Tony said, practically growling even though he knew that Bruce wasn’t a threat anymore now than he had been while he was in heat. “In fact, this might be the mother of all bad ideas and it kind of tests my resolve just to be in the same building as him thank god for the pheromone scrubbers in the vents otherwise I’m pretty sure half the building, or hell the city, would be banging on the doors to get in.”

“I know… his scent is potent… that’s in part because he’s not been mated yet.” Bruce sighed, fiddling with the equipment he had dug out of the storage closets. “But I know for a fact that you have the resilience to not do anything about it and he does need at least the presence of an Alpha to help him get through this… I got the impression that some of his past heats have lasted years with no one there to relieve him…”

“How did you get him to be so talkative anyways? He’s been claming right up since that first night every time I walk in…” Tony sighed, rubbing at the bags under his eyes. He had not been resting well knowing there was an Omega in need nearby and fighting his own biological impulses to take him to claim to make him pliant with sex before marking him and keeping him… 

And that wasn’t even the scary part… “Bruce… It’s a bad idea. He’s… You know how Omega’s usually annoy me? He doesn’t.” 

“Oh… oh that’s… interesting…” Bruce said, suddenly fumbling with the equipment he was working with, a half panicked look coming over his face. “But I think I can see why…”

“Oh really? Since when are you a behavioral expert on top of being a biological scientist?” Though there was venom in Tony’s growl, it wasn’t cruel. 

“It’s not expertise, its more knowing how a friend thinks…” Bruce said, chuckling and moving away from his delicate equipment. “It might even be part of why you ended up with Pepper for a while…” Tony flinched at the mention of his relationship with Pepper, it had worked out well between them for longer than he had expected it to, but there were inherent problems in two Alpha’s trying to keep a relationship together to begin with… after the invasion? It had become just too much to deal with. 

“Do explain, oh love guru.” Tony growled, pushing the schematics he was working with away in a huff of anger, watching them explode with satisfaction as holographic particals rained down in the air in front of him. The files weren’t damaged and it was safer to throw a tantrum with the holograms than with his real equipment, which had been known to be the cause for quick remodeling in the tower.

“Passive people annoy you.” Bruce said simply, grinning brightly at his science buddy. “Trust me, I’ve been keeping up observations since at least the first time you zapped me in the Helecarrier. Passivness annoys you and most Omegas feel they’re supposed to be passive. The problem with Loki is that he believes he shouldn’t submit at all and that he’ll be in danger if he does. I know that’s a line you won’t cross, even when hormones overwhelm him and he’s desperate for you, because he doesn’t want it.”

“Thank you captian obvious… I think I need a drink… or several.” Tony said sourly, feeling that his friends words had hit far closer to home than he would have liked. 

“I thought Steve was the Captian…” Bruce teased as Tony left, growling under his breath though even he had to admit he preferred snark and grit to most alternatives. Meta alphas were rare, not nearly as rare as their omega counterparts, but rare enough that Tony was not sure at all that his preferences were common or not. Like Bruce had said, Passive people annoyed him, a lot, and because of the Media hype a lot of Omega’s thought it was better to be passive and docile than anything else. 

Even after decades of battling for Omega Rights, most of them still felt it was their place to be ruled and protected, or not, by a strong alpha. Growling deeply Tony made his way to his bar, pulling out the finest aged scotch he had and taking a deep whiff of its robust aroma to block a little of the pheromones in the air. He could practically taste Loki, even from out here and the muted way he knew the door was closed. It didn’t help that the alien fucker was moaning, the sound was soft, and oh so delicious. 

Loki was anything but passive, and Tony was more than certain that the god didn’t even know what Docile was in relation to himself at least. He fought, fought his own nature to a standstill, much the same way Tony did most of the time. But not this time, because this time the beautiful fucking god was everything he wanted, outgoing, aggressive, snarky as hell even in the throes of Heat. 

The only problem was that he was also unwilling, and Tony couldn’t let himself take the unwilling when all it would cost him was his very core. Downing the large glass of scotch, the engineer quickly poured himself another in an attempt to dull his racing thoughts and wants.

 

XXXX

 

Loki’s mercurial moods were not doing anything good for the fact that he wanted to keep Bruce nearby all of the time, especially when they grated on each other as often as not. He groaned, twisting under the heavy blankets and biting into one pillow covered in golden cloth to muffle the sounds of need he was making. It wasn’t until almost too late that he had remembered that now that Bruce’s heat was over, the green beast would not be so quieted when the other was worked up. 

It certainly didn’t help that the comforting scent of the human engineer was all but drowned out by Loki’s own need and want. It was only like this, buried under his covers with his face pressed into something that belonged to the engineer that he could get any kind of relief for the need within him. The glands around his entrance were constantly leaking, and since Bruce’s heat had ended two days ago his own miniature cycles within the greater heat cycle were getting longer and more intense to the point that he had finally abandoned wearing even the soft silky pajamas, though he kept one of the kitchen knives between the headboard and the bed, and the other just under the side of the bed furthest from the door should he need to retreat and claim it. 

If he had the presence of mind to do so. He had been writhing in need for more than half of the day now, the gaping need and emptiness inside of him rousing him before dawn, and the sun was setting from what he could see through the windows. 

It also didn’t help that every time Bruce tried to bring him food, he caught the scent of Stark in the air… The last time Bruce had come in, over an hour ago now, Loki had growled at him calling him horrible things and demanding that he just let Stark give in and do what nature demanded. When he had seen Bruce’s eyes give an odd flash of green he had broken down in tears unable to bring himself to accept the hurt he had given the other man. 

Thankfully it hadn’t made Bruce angry enough to transform into the beast he held within, though it did make Loki feel guilty as the man walked out when his mood shifted again. He was going crazy, and he groaned in satisfaction as he realized that the gaping need was finally abating, leaving him able to think more clearly, though he wasn’t sure. 

He was a god, he was patient, he could wait this out, and indeed had gone far longer without giving into his body’s needs and desires during some of his more elaborate schemes. He didn’t want to though, especially not when there were those here who he could… well, he could use them to keep himself from going any more mad. Making plans and plotting, Loki hoped that he would not make Bruce more angry than the man could bear, and that Stark would eventually forgive him for taking advantage of his hospitality. 

 

XXXX

 

Tony had passed out on the couch after imbibing far, far more alchohol than was recommended, or probably safe but at the moment he couldn’t care. He was going crazy, that’s all there was to it, that or the constant scent of Heat in the apartment for the last week and a half, and wasn’t Loki a crazy fucker for lasting so long, had finally thrown him into rut. 

Rut, which was very rare indeed, with most evidence that it even existed being purely anecdotal in nature, because honestly it only happened to the highest cycling of alphas and Tony had met more omegas than he had meta alphas to compare notes with, though he also didn’t go out of his way to find them, because anyone as stubborn as he was would be hell to get along with. 

He still couldn’t rest whenever he heard Loki whimpering, and he didn’t dare leave the tower because he knew he would do something that was a bad idea and while that was normally fun, he had learned self control and did his best to actually use it these days. Which meant he was sleeping on his couch because he didn’t dare venture into his bedroom where Loki was keeping himself fairly isolated if the way Bruce had stormed past him earlier was any indication. 

As Tony came awake again though, he became aware of something else, specifically the fact that he wasn’t where he had fallen asleep at. That was completely secondary to the taste in the air though, the sweet and tangy scent of Omega in Heat, which didn’t make sense because Bruce had come out of heat a few days ago and Loki… 

Loki was sitting atop of him, rubbing against him in a way that made the god look extremely exquisite as well as making Tony’s mouth dry out faster than a wad of cotton balls or a canister of salt. “Fuck… Loki what are you…” He struggled briefly with words, trying to bring his hands up to caress and pet the nude Omega, only to find he was bound, hand and foot to the bed, with what looked like his own sheets…

“Shut up, Stark.” Loki moaned, continuing to rub against him, obviously caught deep in his cycle and not thinking rationally, the sinful things his hands were doing to Tony’s bare chest were quite an indication of that, and Tony let out a breathless moan at the feel of Loki’s hands seeking out any sensitive area of his chest and belly, even as the god pressed back so that the cleft of his ass, slick with need, was rubbing against the engineers cock. 

“Fuck… no… wait… fuck… this isn’t… you didn’t want… ffffuuuuckkk!” The last was drawn out of him as Loki apparently got severely annoyed with him and bent forward to sink teeth into the human’s shoulder, right next to his throat. 

Then the gods hot tongue was soothing the red mark left on Tony’s skin and he couldn’t help but groan at the way it felt. He struggled briefly against the way he was tied to the bed, wondering for a moment how the god had managed that, but really it wasn’t that important in the face of the fact that Loki was rubbing against him in such delightfully sinful ways. “Do I have your attention, Stark?” The god asked, sharp teeth leaving a trail up the side of Tony’s neck where his breath was hot against the humans ear. 

“Oh yea… you have whatever you want baby…” Tony growled, his back arching so that there was more of the delicious skin on skin contact that was giving him such a high. 

“Good… here’s the way this will work… I am in control here. I will decide exactly what happens in this bed, or I will tear your throat out. Your cock will be inside of me… you can still thrust I made sure of that, but as I will be riding, I decide exactly what happens… understand?” Loki really didn’t play fair, rubbing himself against Tony’s straining length which made the engineer sputter something affirmative, anything to get more of the delicious, amazing feeling that was clouding his ability to think. Something was wrong with this situation, but for the life of him it was impossible to remember what with the god rubbing against him that way, rising up so that his entrance was dripping over Tony’s aching length. 

Then Loki was leaning back, and it was all Tony could do not to thrust up into that inviting, but oh so tight heat. When he felt Loki pause, he opened his eyes, seeing the slight twinge of pain on the gods face. “Sl… slow down… ease back off… then slowly back on… god…” Tony gasped, shaking his head and trying to pull himself back to a sembalence of rational thought. “It would be easier… if you would let me prepare you…”

“What do you mean prepare?” Loki asked, gasping as he once more tried to lower himself onto Tony’s impressive length. 

“Use your fingers to… stretch the… oh god… muscles before you try to put my full length inside… work up to it… instead of… oh ffuuu…” Tony couldn’t help but gasp as Loki worked a little bit more of himself down on the human. 

“Would it? I’ll… keep that in mind… for next time.” Loki growled, and rational thought was gone again, both at the throaty growl the god had given him, and the thought that there might be a next time… with how vhemenently Loki had been protesting…

A sudden sharp bite to the other side of his throat made Tony lose track of that thought right quick and in a hurry, leaving him floundering in a sea of feeling as Loki determinedly worked on riding him. The silk sheets under his back, tied around his wrists and ankles, the cool pillow under his head, because honestly nothing could be as hot as his body right now, with the possible exception of Loki’s body, riding him in a way that made the human gasp for breath. His legs were twitching with the effort not to thrust up into that inviting heat by the time Loki had fully seated himself on Tony’s considerable length. 

It felt like an eternity that they simply waited, gasping for breath, Loki from the exertion of working himself down, and Tony from the efforts of not moving until he was certain that the one riding him was ready for it. 

“God your geogous…” Tony managed finally, looking at Loki where he panted, Long legs wrapped around the engineers body, long arms shaking probably from holding himself still so his body could adjust, the intense look of discomfort on Loki’s face though he didn’t seem to be in pain at the moment. 

It was time to change at least part of that, and Tony grinned, flexing his hips just slightly so that his cock moved inside of the god, pressing into him in such a way that made the god gasp and moan, throwing his head back before he began to ride Tony in earnest, which really threw what was left of rational thought out the window. 

 

XXXX

 

It didn’t take long at all for Loki to reach his completion, his spend splattering both his and Stark’s bellies even as the twitching of his body enticed the human into spilling inside of him. Loki simply treasured the euphoric moment holding himself still so that his twitching body and entrance could continue to feel so very good. Then he collapsed forward with a moan, pillowing his face in the junction between Stark’s shoulder and neck and simply breathing in the heady aroma of arousal and satisfaction. He had no idea what Stark was thinking, but the human certainly hadn’t been able to object too much to Loki’s manipulations, tied as he was. 

Then the human had to go and ruin it by speaking. 

“Wow… that was amazing. I thought you didn’t want to… you know, get with anyone for your heat?” Stark asked, his breath a low moan even as Loki snarled at him. 

“I don’t want to be forced or dominated.” Loki corrected, nipping hard at flesh under his mouth, even though his arms were still wrapped around Stark’s chest as he used the man like some kind of body pillow, though rather one with a hard, comforting protrusion still holding them together though it had come out some. 

“Hence the fancy setup… Well, I like it, definitely can’t say I actually object, so wow… uhm… could you untie me… this isn’t exactly the most comfortable position for post coitus cuddling.” Loki chuckled, his lips once more on Staks skin, even as he nipped hard enough to leave tooth marks and draw a growl from the man pinned under him. 

“No… I’m perfectly comfortable… for once. Now shut up, I intend to sleep now and you’ll need what rest you can get.” Stark groaned at the promise implied in Loki’s tone, though he reluctantly went quiet, and Loki sighed in contentment even as he started drowsing out. He hadn’t been sleeping well since Bruce’s cycle had ended, but even so he was surprised to struggle out of a deep sleep to hear Bruce and Stark speaking quietly. Somehow he had ended up laying on his side, his leg draped overtop of Stark while his arms were wrapped around the mans chest. He was careful not to give himself away as he shamelessly listened in. 

“… sure you don’t want me to untie you?” Bruce was saying quietly, amusement in his voice that almost made Loki cringe. 

“Nah… I’m fine… thanks again for the drink though.” Stark said, even more quiet, sounding quite content. “If he feels safest controlling the situation this way, I’m not going to object.. it’s definitely not an objectionable experience.”

“Well… if you’re alright then… I’m going to make up some kind of breakfast and I’ll bring a tray in a few hours.” Bruce said, quickly retreating, and Loki opened one eye just in time to catch the scinetist’s direct look and wink, which made him flush with… well, it wasn’t humiliation, or shame, but it wasn’t exactly positive either. Embarrassment at being caught with Stark tied up like this perhaps…

“Well then… since you’re up, how are you feeling?” Stark’s voice drew Loki out of his reverie and the god growled as he sat up, looking to where stark was still lying spread eagle on the bed, tied into place with the silk sheets. 

“Better… much better.” Loki purred, feeling warmth flush over his skin and knowing it signified that he was almost in his next cycle. “Are… are you upset? That I took advantage of you?”

“Well… I’m more worried about you being upset actually… I was under the impression that the last thing you wanted during your Heat was sex, but with what you said… last night? It was last night, right? Good, with what you said then, it seems a lot more complicated than that.” Stark had waited for Loki to nod in response to his question before going on. “To be honest? That was hot, and my only real objection is that you weren’t properly prepared before hand… I can smell blood.” Loki flinched at the acusitory tone in the others voice, confused, but still in need. 

“Why does that matter?” The god finally demanded, settling for glaring at the human for daring to be so confusing. 

“It means you got hurt during our coupling… I don’t like that. Otherwise, it was hot as hell to watch you ride me and to be powerless about it.” Stark finished with a grin. “If we’re doing that again, make sure you’re properly stretched and prepared first, there’s lube in the bedside table for it if you want to make it easier.” 

“Lube?” Loki asked curiously, obligingly reaching over to the beside table and checking the drawer before finding a tube and a handful of foil packets. “I take it ‘lube’ is what’s in the tube, what are these?” 

“Well.. condoms.” Stark said, looking distinctly uncomfortable before continuing. “They’re to help prevent the transmission of disease and pregnancy, though they tend to get torn up during heat or rut.” 

“Rut? I had not thought that human males did such a thing.” Loki said, somewhat archly which made the engineers eyebrow raise. 

“Well… yea. Not a lot of humans, and not often either, but there have been medical indications that it’s a real condition.” Stark said, before sighing. 

“Indeed… you’ll have to tell me more later.” Loki purred, setting the condoms aside before opening up the tube and pressing some of the slick substance inside onto his fingers curiously. “For now… explain this ‘proper stretching’ to me.” 

 

XXXX

 

It was too good to last, Loki reflected later, when he was once more riding Stark to completion a few hours later. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, and the freedom that Stark was giving him to get the release his body apparently craved. Banner had bought them food twice and drawn a sample of Loki’s blood earlier, and now he was feeling good, as was Stark if the humans enthusiastic if limited participation was any indication. 

That was of course when Thor arrived, crashing through the window on a bolt of lightning and throwing glass all through the room with a thundering roar. “LOKI!! How dare you! How dare you use your sorcerous ways to belittle my fellow Avenger!” The roar was deafening but even stark had to speak up at that. 

“Fuck.. Thor… get out.” Tony was saying, shuddering at the sheer force of cock block that the Thunderer was putting out. “This is not what it looks like, and that’s not going to make my case any better, but we can explain later, now leave.”

“I will not, friend Anthony… I know not what foul sorcery my brother has worked on your mind, but this is unnatural and should not be!” Thor yelled, which made both Loki and Stark growl, much to both their surprise, though Loki had already rolled off the bed and to the other side, holding up the kitchen knife that had been stashed under the bed for days now. 

“Fuck… fuck, fuck, fuck.” Tony growled and Loki had to wonder what was going on as the man was suddenly no longer bound to the bed, the long pieces of sheet still tied to his wrists but obviously severed by the other kitchen knife no held in the humans hands. “Thor, get the fuck out. You do not understand what’s going on here.” The humans voice was a rumble that Loki hardly recognized and it was obviously enough to give even Thor pause in his triade. 

“That would be an amazing idea… Seriously Thor. Come back next week.” Banner was saying from the doorway, the scientists eyes narrowed in something akin to anger but certainly not. 

“You were… Anthony Stark, what were you doing to my brother!” Thor’s roar shook the remaining glass in the window, his rage seeming to make the room vibrate, even as the god of thunder charged for the naked man on the bed, arm hauling Mjolnir back to land a decisive strike on the powerless human. 

Time seemed to slow for Loki as he watched the imminent death of another he felt he could have eventually learned to trust, he couldn’t move fast enough, and he had no magic to defend Stark, because this was his fault, not the humans, and though ordrinarily he wouldn’t care if the human died, Stark had sheltered him, had been trying to help him, according to Bruce…

Who had just charged Thor out the window, clothes ripping as preternatural strength transformed him into the great green beast. Loki could hear the fight as it landed in the city far, far below, and he shuddered, even as Stark struggled to free his legs, the adrenalin rushing through him causing strange reactions especially since he had been in the middle of something before his brother had interfered. 

“Loki… Loki are you alright?” Stark’s hands were suddenly on him, and Loki drew back, suddenly aware of the fact that the other hadn’t quite been as pinned as Loki believed. 

“Why?” The god demanded, nervous and still needy even though the fear of seeing his brother had quelled the initial lust he had been feeling earlier. 

“Why? Because that glass was flying all over the place, and you’re not exactly impervious to harm you know and fuck…” Stark suddenly sat back on the ground himself, shuddering as if he had just realized how close to being murdered by Thor he had come. “That crazy asshole has some temper issues, doesn’t he?”

Of everything Tony could have said, this was enough to start the god of mischief laughing, and soon both of them were laughing their heads off, almost hysterically. When they finally calmed again, Loki wiped the tears of mirth and stress from his eyes, before shaking his head. “No… though yes, my brother does have a temper, but no… I was asking why you allowed me to believe you were still helpless and at my mercy, if you could have escaped when you pleased…”

“Oh… I wouldn’t have tried to escape unless you tried to kill me.” Stark said, suddenly serious. “Come on… lets get out of here and seal this room off, between the broken window, the breeze and the fact that we’re nude, I’m feeling a little exposed… and cold.” 

“I’ll take your word for that.” Loki said, feeling unnacountably mirthful, though he didn’t let Tony help him to his feet, instead pulling away from the human before pulling himself up and walking out the door and towards the kitchen. 

“Nope… bathtime… I haven’t had one since yesterday, and Bruce told me how you like the bubles.” Tony said, which caused Loki to flush again even as the human closed the door to his room and Loki heard the lock click home though the human hadn’t done anything. “Jarvis will keep this sealed off.” Tony said in explanation when he saw Loki’s expression, and the god nodded, accepting that answer for now even as the human led him to another suite of rooms, this one presumably belonging to the Lady Pepper from the feminine scent in the air and the delicate décor. 

“Tasha won’t mind if we use her bathroom, hopefully, and her tub is almost as good as mine. It’s too bad Bruce’s usual room is on another floor otherwise I would have gone there, but containment and all…” Tony said and Loki felt his eyebrow rise even as the human was filling the tub with suds. 

“Are you not concerned for Dr. Banner or for Thor? Or at least the damages they are likely to cause while they fight?” Loki asked, even as he felt warmth wash through him again, and he kept his distance from Tony much to the engineers chagrin. 

“Well… a little. But, honestly? The Hulk can take care of himself, even up against your brother, and I’m pretty sure he won’t do any lasting harm to the big lunk. I did send messages to everyone to stay away until further notice, so what happens to him is pretty much his own fault.” Tony said honestly, adding scented bubble bath to the positively decadent whirlpool tub before climbing into the steaming water as it filled and motioning for Loki to get in with him. “About being tied up… it was hot… less comfortable towards the end when I hadn’t had a chance to stretch out for a while, but still very much fun. If that’s what makes you feel safe enough to take what you need…” Tony shrugged here, grinning brightly. “And it’s definitely not like I didn’t get anything out of the exchange, because like I said that was hot as hell and I quite liked it.”

“Hel is a frozen waste land.” Loki said automatically, even as he got into the tub, the warmth of the water making him shudder and moan as it met with the warmth in his belly to cause something completely pleasant. 

“Huh, really? Nice. Still, it’s just an expression and not a very important one… the point is, I am very much willing to do whatever you need me to, especially if the results are that amazingly good.” Tony continued, taking Loki’s interjection in stride. 

“Would you place yourself entirely in my power then?” Loki asked archly, simply to be contrary because he could, not expecting Tony’s quick answer.

“As long as I have your words you’re not going to kill me while I’m there, I’m totally game.” Tony’s smirk was enough to set the god off, and Loki found himself clutching his ribs as he laughed, shaking his head before moving forward in the water in one swift movement to straddle the other mans lap. 

“You’re one very strange man, Anthony Stark… though I can’t say I disapprove.” Loki purred, nibbling at the others neck, before tensing nervously as he felt Tony’s hands settle on his waist. Still, for now he pressed on, pressing himself forward to rub against the human in a most satisfying manner. 

“Hopefully, it’s the good kind of strange.” Tony murmured back, lips caressing the chaos gods ear in a way that made Loki moan, even as hands roamed his pale skin, seemingly dead set on exploring every interesting nook and sensitive patch of flesh. 

“So far… I’m having trouble finding reasons to complain.” Loki admitted in a breathy moan, pressing himself against the humans ready length needily and making Tony moan and gasp as well. 

“Oh good…” Was the only reply Tony had to that before Loki’s ready entrance was once more engulfing his hard length, the chaos god eagerly riding the human once more, and discovering the pleasures of the fact that the tub forced them into a different position, pleasures he was quite keen on to judge by the delightful moans and whimpers he was making. 

 

XXXXX

 

When Bruce finally returned a few days later, looking haggard and worn out, he wouldn’t say anything about the fight with Thor except that they had at least a week to look forward to before they had to deal with the Thunderer again, and that was said in passing and relayed through Jarvis as he headed to his room one floor up so he could get some rest. 

The next time Loki saw Bruce was several days later, after his ‘cycles’ had slowed to the point where he was no longer hunting Tony down every few hours to satisfy him. The god was grateful when it seemed as if this ‘heat’ was finally ending, and he said as much to Bruce when he saw the scientist again. 

Bruce just smiled sadly and shook his head. “Yea… but I’ll miss having you around when it’s over.” 

“Yes… I think I will miss being here…” Loki admitted, looking around at the new room they had claimed after Thor’s less than courteous visit. 

“About the blood work… While it looks like this cycle is winding down, there’s still a lot of hormones in your blood… I’m not certain if they’re natural, or if that means you’ll kick into heat again soon…” Bruce was honest, and Loki sighed, listening to the other before chuckling. 

“Well… I suppose I had best carve a secure little cave for myself to hide in next time it happens…” Loki said finally, and Bruce gave him a look that the trickster was not at all fond of, mostly because it reminded him of looks he had given his brother, simple minded Thor, on many an occasion. 

“There is an alternative.” Bruce said, and Loki sighed, looking to where he could hear Tony in his lab, doing something with his machines. 

“Yes, but I’m not sure I should continue to take advantage of this… Don’t get me wrong, and I find myself being appallingly honest in this matter, I enjoy the sense of safety I have here, but I’m fairly certain that Shield downstairs and the other Avengers would be adverse to my presence in the tower for over-great amounts of time.” 

“Well… you never know. Tony and I get along with you well at least.” Bruce said with a shrug, leaving the conversation at that as they got something to eat. 

And now two days after that conversation, Loki found himself waking wrapped warm in Stark’s arms… and with all traces of the fading need and desire that had driven him there gone. Turning carefully, Loki looked at the inventor, breathing deeply in a parody of sleep, giving the god his privacy to choose what he wanted to do now. Deciding to accept Stark’s ruse of sleep for now, Loki pulled himself out of bed, before tentatively reaching for his magic, sighing with relief as his clothing appeared on him, straps and plates of light armor sliding into place with a satisfying sense of safety. 

“So your heat is officially over I take it?” Loki wasn’t surprised at Stark’s voice, but the regret in his tone made the mischief god turn to look at him. He wasn’t in his battle gear, just in his usual asgardian attire, but it made him feel much less vulnerable. A few stray thoughts spared to wonder whether Stark now felt vulnerable, still being nude in his presence and without his Suit while it was obvious that Loki had regained his abilities. 

“Yes… I thank you for your hospitality, Anthony Stark and I apologize for imposing on you during the later half of my… heat.” The word was still unfamiliar to the God, but he already had plans to scour the Midgardian places of learning until he found out everything the humans knew about this strange thing. 

“Bruce said there’s a possibility that your cycles will be unpredictable until your own hormones get back in balance with each other.” Stark mentioned, and Loki found himself nodding as the other scientist had told him exactly that. “You’re welcome to come back here for your next one… if you’re willing I would be happy to be.. imposed upon again whenever you need.” There was good humor in the mans voice as he spoke and Loki found himself looking sharply at the human, searching out any trace of command or dishonesty, but finding only warmth and a languid satisfaction in the other. 

“I… I think I shall consider your offer a great deal more seriously than you anticipate.” Loki admitted, glaring slightly at the other man, who only shrugged with an unrepentant grin. 

“I like you Loki. It’s no secret that most Omega’s who’ve thrown themselves at me annoyed me beyond all belief, but you… you’re different. You take what you want, and you certainly aren’t afraid to assert yourself. It’s pretty sexy actually, and I’ve always liked the push of a challenge better than the thought of an Omega who will just give in to whatever I want despite what they want.” Stark’s voice softened a little now, and Loki nearly growled at the look that came over his features. “Besides… you told me about Angrboda, and I’m not going to command you like that. I hope you’ll be willing to come back on your own, but I’m not going to force the issue... Might want to say goodbye to Bruce before you leave. He likes you a lot.” The last was said with a grin as the human turned over and seemingly just snuggled in to go back to sleep. 

Flushed, and less than completely sure of himself, Loki left the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a soft click before he turned to search out the other human. 

Bruce was in his lab when Loki found him, looking at something complicated on a computer screen and making notes on the pad next to him, before looking up when he noticed Loki. “Oh.. Hey..” he said, obviously surprised at Loki’s appearance.

“Stark stated that you might like to see me before I departed.” Loki explained, feeling rather foolish for doing so, though the smile on Bruce’s face was enough to make him happy that he did. 

“Yea, I was wondering if you still wanted me to explain the different aspects of Dynamics before you left? We covered a lot of it during your off cycles, but I’m not sure how much actually stuck from that, I’m not usually too coherent for my own cycles.” Bruce explained, chuckling ruefully. 

“I remember a great deal actually… although I wouldn’t mind more details about the different level’s of each dynamic.. how are those measured?” Loki asked, settling down on a nearby stool without really thinking about it and falling back into the easy banter and flow of words that had marked Loki’s interactions with Bruce since the second day he came here. 

 

XXXXXX

 

Loki was surprised to find that most of the day had passed when he finally looked at the windows, realizing it was sunset once more. Stark had come into the lab and begun working on his own project happily, injecting a word here and there when it seemed appropriate, and even being drawn partially into one of the discussions about science and magic, their similarities and the differences since the subject had begun wandering not long after Bruce gave Loki the rest of the highlights about his condition. 

“I really must get going…” Loki finally said with a sigh, before turning a slight glare on Stark who merely grinned again at him. “I do have plots and plans I simply must check up on, most of which surprisingly don’t involve the avengers so don’t think to get that look.” His voice was waspish as he realized he had wasted the entire day here once more, when he no longer needed it… but perhaps he would look in on these mortals from time to time…

“Alright… good luck Loki, and I hope that the next time we meet we wont be on opposing sides again…” Bruce said, and Loki nodded, finding himself rather hoping the same thing. 

Then the god of chaos and mischief disappeared, leaving the two humans alone to their thoughts. 

He reappeared in the home he had dug out for himself under the city not long after returning to earth for what looked to be a great amount of time. Three rooms made up his underground lair, his bedroom, an eating area, and his own version of the avengers lab, where several of his concoctions had soured over the last twenty three days since he had gone initially to prod Dr. Doom into one of his machinations. Speaking of… he really did owe the arrogant human mage for the stunt he had tried to pull, and he grinned as he went through his supplies, checking to see what had survived and what would need to be disposed of before starting again. 

 

XXXXX

 

When Loki left, Bruce couldn’t say for certain what had changed in the tower. After a very thorough cleaning, most of the other Avengers were allowed back into the tower, and both Bruce and Tony were dragged down to one of the Shield interrogation rooms so that Fury could find out what had happened while the God of Chaos had been in residence. To say that Fury was furious about the ordeal was a pun worthy of the situation though, and Tony was furious right back at finding out that Shield had tried to hack Jarvis to find out what was happening during the last twenty days. They had failed of course, Tony had been upgrading his security protocols constantly since Shield had made the challenge by overriding his tech when the initiated the Avengers program. 

Soon enough, they went home though, and Natash and Clint returned not long after, asking surprisingly few questions about the incident all together. Thor took longer to return though, as Bruce had suspected he would have after the out and out brawl that he and the Hulk had had. 

The entire time, Thor had been shouting about his brother manipulating the minds of both Bruce and Tony, and about how what they were doing was wrong, a perversion of the natural way. Hulk had of course roared right back, surprisingly coherent since Bruce had been happy to use Hulk’s voice to give the reasons behind the actions that had been taken. In fact, it was probably why Clint and Natasha were asking so few questions, the news had gotten most of their facts from the Hulk and Thor wrestling it out down the streets and right into Central Park where Hulk had proceeded to smash Thor into his very own hug me all week crater, putting the God of Thunder in traction for a few days. 

Bruce was pretty sure that Tony had put Stark Enterprises best PR people into straightening out that ordeal, but what he had seen of the news articles, facebook and twitter, Bruce was kind of feeling bad about the fact that everyone seemed to be viewing Thor in such a negative light after this. The fact that a surprising number of people were sympathetic with the god of mischief was a great source of amusement, though Bruce suspected that Loki wouldn’t react in the most calm manner when he found out that the entirety of the planet now knew that he was an Omega with a messed up cycle and that more and more people suspected that that was why he had gone crazy in the first place. 

It was a mess, and Bruce looked forward to seeing if Loki was aware of the mass media and communications available and in specific what they had to say about him. He definitely had to introduce the god to them if he didn’t already know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if it lives up to expectations :3 
> 
> The next story is going to have some of Tony's reactions and expectations, but it's going to be focusing on a different character as the MC... don't worry, I'm planning on putting plenty of Tony, Bruce, and Loki relationship development in.


	3. Chapter 3

Latveria was too small, too isolated, he would be found, anything was better than being found, too remote to do him any good. He had to hide, had to go now, anything would be better than being found... 

The panic which had Dr. Victor Von Doom fleeing his own country had little to do with the green eyed alien mage haunting his dreams, at least, that's what he kept telling himself though the terror that spiked through him any time he caught sight of anything green or gold would tell a different story. 

It was a complete coincidence that his panicked flight took him straight into the waiting arms of Shield, but that worked out well. After all, they had the deepest darkest possible hole for him to hide in when it was all said and done.

* * *

Loki chuckled to himself as he watched the arrogant human get captured and feeling particularly proud of himself for the tricks and turns of phrase that had driven the already quite mad inventor off the deep end for good. It had taken months to infiltrate the mans defenses, and more months to subtly toy with his mind and the minds around him. The entire advisory cabinet that the man employed, boot-lickers and sycophants every one of them, were now little more than vegetative decorations littering what passed as the halls of judgment and government in this tiny, pathetic country. 

But he had tired of his games, and after ensuring that the manipulating human mage was well and truly broken, it had only taken a few subtle suggestions to have the man happily surrendering himself to whoever would hide him best. He had considered giving him to Hydra, they were twisted and oh so amusing when they played at treachery, but he was feeling generous indeed and had decided that Shield was worthy of the boon of claiming Loki's discarded play toy. Stark would probably be quite cheerful about it... hopefully. 

As always, when his thoughts turned to the mad human inventor these days, Loki felt warmth spread through his blood, a quiet feeling full of wonder and contentment. It was novel, and quite enjoyable, a sense of peace that Loki hadn't felt from any of his other 'partners' when it came to the months after his illness, or as these humans put it 'heat', had passed. 

Mercurial by nature, Loki sighed as his mood took a down turn, for in thinking of his past sexual partners, he thought of his children, lovely Hella, sweet Jormungand, and even the fiery Fenrisulfr. His first two had been children of Angrboda, while Fenris had been fathered much later, and taken away from him later still. Hella was safe, and Jormun too though he was still sulking in his preferred great serpent form. No, the only one he had yet to find was Fenris, and curse his so called father for thinking that taking his children was somehow better for him than letting him raise them. If he had had even half the opportunity to, he would gladly have renounced all claims to Asgard in order to keep them, but the Allfather had never been so merciful. 

Growling to himself with anger, Loki teleported away, determined to find something worthwhile to do, some way to boost his power enough to find his last child, or at least the fate that had befallen the somber youth. After all, there was supposedly some human mage with some of Odin's old trinkets, perhaps he could steal those if he were careful enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Differences. There will be at least one more story in this set, and I plan on going quite far with it... perhaps even over board. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. 
> 
> I had grand plans of a long, convoluted thing, then life got distracting and... well.. now it's a bridge to the next story in the set... Please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> To give you an idea of rarity... Omegas aren't unheard of, obviously, but they aren't nearly as comon as the other dynamics. These are the Dynamic Levels that Bruce is talking about. The top and bottom have the fastest/most extreme cycles (so Meta Alpha and Meta Omega), and no I couldn't resist... 
> 
> Meta Alpha 2%  
> Alpha 6%  
> Sigma Alpha 14 %  
> 22%  
> Mu beta 3%  
> Beta 68%  
> Tau Beta 3%  
> 74%  
> Gamma omega 2%  
> Omega 1.25%  
> Meta Omega .75%  
> 4%


End file.
